Cakesplosion
225px |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Crazy |tribe = Imp Party Trick |ability = Do 4 damage to a Plant. |flavor text = 4 eggs. 2 cups flour. 10 sticks TNT.}} Cakesplosion is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play, and its ability does 4 damage to a selected plant. Its closest plant counterpart is Sizzle. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of "cake," the real-life dessert it is based on, and "explosion," referring to its ability to damage plants. Its description is most likely the recipe on how to make Cakesplosion. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Imp Party Trick *'Ability:' Do 4 damage to a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description 4 eggs. 2 cups flour. 10 sticks TNT. Strategies With Cakesplosion is a trick that can do heavy damage to a single plant, making it suitable for picking on individual threats. This trick is especially useful at destroying certain pesky 3-strength plants, such as Briar Rose, Metal Petal Sunflower, and . It can also help weaken some plants like Winter Squash if Rolling Stone or Weed Spray is unavailable. However, Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo are better off not bringing this card due to them having Knockout and Locust Swarm respectively, which are generally more effective and do not activate "When hurt" abilities. Although it is an Imp card, it can only damage plants, so Impfinity cannot use it to damage his opponent, and therefore cannot use it with Imp Commander to draw cards. However, Toxic Waste Imp can give Cakesplosion the Deadly trait due to it being an Imp. Cosmic Imp can also give Cakesplosion Deadly if Conjured by one, meaning Cakesplosion will basically act as a cheaper version of Locust Swarm in both cases. However, the latter is very luck-based. However, Cakesplosion shares the same drawbacks as Sizzle; it is outclassed by instant-kills in other classes such as Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, and Knockout. While the damaging ability is useful, Bungee Plumber is a cheaper and more versatile pick in almost all decks. Due to these reasons, Cakesplosion will have a hard time fitting in most decks. Against Just like all other tricks, there is not a way to counter this the turn it is played. If you are playing as or Grass Knuckles and you are afraid that the zombie hero could use this against a strong plant, use Root Wall on the plant you want to keep alive that turn. Citron can also use , which can protect multiple plants. Brainana can be played as all heroes as well, although it only protects you for the turn it is played. Any or hero can greatly boost the health of their plants with Grow-Shroom, Steel Magnolia, and other relevant plants, which allows them to survive Cakesplosion. Mega-Grow heroes can also protect their plants with , although your opponent can target Umbrella Leaf instead. Gallery Cakesplosion stats.png|Cakesplosion's statistics CakeCard.PNG|Cakesplosion's card CakesplosionCardImage.png|Cakesplosion's card image SpriteAtlasTexture-ba910304-5208-414a-b2e4-e51059c8201d-1024x1024-fmt34.png|Cakesplosion's textures Cakesplosion.png|HD Cakesplosion CakeGame.PNG|Cakesplosion being played (1) CakeCorn.png|Cakesplosion being played (2) Cakesplosion in Spudow's Comic Strip.png|Cakesplosion in Spudow's comic strip Earning Cakesplosion.png|The player earning Cakesplosion after completing Impfinity's 4th Hero Quest ProfessorBrainstormAllyPackPvZH.jpg|Cakesplosion on Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack ProfessorBrainstormHeroQuestPack.png|Cakesplosion on Professor Brainstorm's Premium Pack Z-Pack.png|Cakesplosion on Z-Mech's Premium Pack PartyPackSurpriseJester.png|Cakesplosion on the advertisement for the Party Pack Old Cakesplosion card.PNG|Cakesplosion's card Cakesplosion Old.png|HD Cakesplosion (note that the Imp has hair) Cakesplosion silhouette .jpeg|Cakesplosion's silhouette Receiving Cakesplosion.jpeg|The player receiving Cakesplosion from a Premium Pack Cakesplosion Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Cakesplosion from a Premium Pack Earlytoparty.PNG|Cakesplosion on the Early To The Party Pack (note the hair) Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack Promotion.jpg|Cakesplosion on Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack (note that the hair is again here) Cakesplosion silhouette.png|Cakesplosion's silhouette Receiving Cakesplosion.png|The player receiving Cakesplosion from a Premium Pack Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack.png|Cakesplosion on Professor Brainstorm's Ally Pack (note the hair is once again here) Trivia *Despite there being an in Cakesplosion, the recipe does not list him. *On the picture of the Professor Brainstorm Ally Pack and the Early To The Party Pack, the Imp in the Cakesplosion is seen with hair, this error was fixed in a later update. **This version of Cakesplosion can also be seen in an early version of Spudow's introduction comic, confirming this was the early design of Cakesplosion. *It is the first zombie to be based on cake in the whole series of the game, with the second being the Cake Tank in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Coincidentally, both of them are controlled by Imps. See also *Sizzle Category:Tricks Category:Imp cards Category:Party cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Imps